Sacrifice
by Sorentense
Summary: "You are not here for me to eat, Lady Izayoi," he explained. The corner of his mouth tipped slightly. "You are here for me to mate." From the day he meets the serene (if misinformed) princess to the day of his death, the Inu-no-Taishou knows he has a treasure in his arms and will make any sacrifice to protect her - and she him.


It was while he licked his wounds that he first caught her scent. The Inu-no-Taishou was recovering after his defeat of a crazed bear demon, resting at the edge of the new land that was now his to guard. When he stood to stretch himself, he noticed the scent of sweet incense and fresh blood wafting toward him. _A sacrifice?_ The great dog youkai shook himself thoughtfully. Such action from humans could mean many things. He had best learn the nature of the humans in this new territory. Accordingly, he forsook his great dog form to fly in the direction of the scent.

When he alighted at the source, his first thought was that the sacrificial maiden looked just as beautiful as she smelt. She knelt serenely on a bed of plush grass, flanked by wildflowers and incense burners. She wore an elaborate mortal dress of expensive silk, so thin that only the many layers offered a semblance of modesty. This modesty was drastically reduced, however, by the open neckline that left much of her shoulders and boson bare to his eyes. Her black hair framed an exquisitely delicate face – what he could see of it, as it was currently downcast – and was brushed over her shoulders to reveal a tiny cut in the hollow of her neck, which released the blood he had initially scented. Her hands rested behind her – probably bound – and a gold medallion hung from her obi.

He prowled forward to examine the lettering on the medallion. Like a letter or parcel, this would mark the intended recipient of the offering. As he approached the young woman, who remained still and quiet after the first tell-tale jolt, he became aware of the aura that surrounded her and all the more intrigued. As far as human presents to daiyoukai went, a beautiful woman, fully blossomed and yet untouched, was considered a kingly gift. Adding the power of a miko – for only in priestesses had he felt a similar spirit – pushed the gift into the realm of 'suspicious.'

She kept her face downcast until he was near enough to grab and read the medallion. Before he could do either, the maiden raised her head and looked directly into his eyes. "Are you the one they call the Lord of the West?" she asked calmly.

"I have been called that," he replied. "I am more often called the Inu-no-Taishou, if you wish to be sure to whom you speak."

A hint of a smile crossed her beautiful face. "Yes, it is to the Inu-no-Taishou I have been sent." She bowed her head deeply and raised it to look into his eyes with her oddly serene gaze. "My name is Izayoi, daughter of the Lord of Daichi Hideaki. As his lands now fall within the territory claimed by the Lord of the West, I am to be an offering of good will."

"Indeed?" he murmured. A beautiful _princess_ with the power of a miko was no ordinary sacrifice; the word 'suspicious' fell painfully short. He smelled no trap, but the incense could mask the scent of humans. He began to circle the maiden slowly, studying their surroundings. "And why am I to be shown such good will, Princess Izayoi?"

Rather than turn to watch him, Izayoi kept her gaze straight ahead. He could hear her slow her breath to its former peaceful rate. "Do you jest, Lord Inu-no-Taishou?"

"Occasionally," he admitted, "but not just now." _No sign of humans on this side._

"I see," she murmured. She took a few more breaths before answering him. "I confess that I am unfamiliar with sacrificial practices in the West," she confessed with the faintest touch of humor, "but the usual intent of my people is to obtain mercy from the daiyoukai."

The Inu-no-Taishou snorted. "I understand the concept of a sacrifice, Lady Izayoi. I was _asking_ why this Lord Hideaki saw fit to send me his own daughter." He tipped his head and continued sniffing. _No, we are alone… So, if she is bait, then she is also the trap._ "Particularly his own _miko_ daughter."

Izayoi turned a puzzled look at him. "I am not a miko, Lord of the West." Her lips curved slightly. "Not a proper one, at least."

"No?" He brushed her long hair aside to check her hands. As he had initially guessed, they were securely bound together and anchored to the earth on each side. Each layer of her garment was too thin to hide a weapon, even if she could get her hands free. "You have the aura of a priestess."

She laughed softly. "You flatter me." As he completed his circle, he caught a faraway look in her eyes. "I have been inclined toward the spiritual since I was a girl, and I have gone through much of the meditation expected of a priestess, but I was not permitted to train as a true miko." A human would have missed the flicker of disappointment that crossed her lovely face. "My father believed that a daughter with her head full of ceremonies and youkai would be unmarriageable." A wry smile crossed her features. "In retrospect, he needn't have bothered."

He did chuckle at that. "I suppose not," he agreed. _If she is truly untrained, there is little chance she can bind me. But if she lacks that power, why would the lord give up so lovely a daughter to a youkai?_ "But you are still a princess, Lady Izayoi – and, by your father's effort, apparently marriageable. So I ask again: why are _you_ being offered?"

She hesitated for a moment, then raised her liquid brown eyes to his. "The bear youkai who claimed these lands before you was of a violent temper," she explained. "We could not predict your nature, but one powerful enough to defeat him could not be taken lightly. My father wished to be certain that he began on good terms with you."

The daiyoukai crouched in front of her, sniffing carefully for signs of poison. _Damn it, all I can smell is her blood. And her._ The combination of the two smells was getting to be overwhelming. "If that is so, Izayoi, then why is he not here to meet me?"

He heard her quick intake of breath, then her face became impassive once more. "I do not know."

"Yes, you do," he growled softly. "Your father is a coward who seeks my favor, yet does not dare to face me, so he sends his own daughter in his place." _And did he have your blood cursed to dull my mind, or is this simply the way you smell?_

The young woman did not answer, but she avoided his gaze for the first time, which told him all he needed. "Please," she finally whispered, "whatever you think of my father, I beg you not to judge my people so harshly. It is for their protection, not merely my father's wishes, that I accepted this fate."

There was something wrong with her statement, but he could not reason it out with the smell of her blood in his nose. _That cut on her neck. I need to close it._ "I have more questions," he murmured, eying the trickle of blood. "But first… forgive me." He gently raised her chin, while laying his other hand on her shoulder. She started at his touch, then carefully stilled herself and resumed her even breathing. He would question that in a moment, but _now_ … He bent his head to her smooth skin and hurriedly lapped up the blood that was trailing to her chest. He followed the red dribble up to its source and fought down the urge to drink from her, to mark her as his mate. A few swipes of his tongue were all that was needed to close the tiny wound, and that was all he allowed himself. Before his instincts could wreak any further havoc, he drew back to sit on his heels and clear his thoughts.

"You healed me?"

The Inu-no-Taishou's attention was broken again by her surprised tone. He cocked his head to the side and blinked at the maiden.

Izayoi hurriedly covered her blatant confusion. "Forgive me, my lord, I simply…" She trailed off and began again. "What use is it to heal something you mean to eat?" Apparently, that phrasing did not suit her either, as she blushed and looked away.

He stared for a moment, trying to determine if her scent was still damaging his perceptions. " _Eat_?" he finally questioned.

Izayoi raised her chin, clearly reassembling her courage. "Is that not the concept of a sacrifice?"

 _I suppose she was truthful about her lack of training,_ he mused. "Not every sacrifice," he growled softly, eying her again to confirm his interpretation. _No, there is no room for interpretation._ "You are not here for me to eat, Lady Izayoi," he explained. The corner of his mouth tipped slightly. "You are here for me to mate."

Her eyes widened. "You are certain?"

He swallowed a laugh. "Very." The daiyoukai gestured to her garb and surroundings. "The presentation of a sacrifice denotes the intent, Lady Izayoi."

She glanced where he was currently looking – namely, at the expanse of skin left bare by her juni-hito. "I had thought… that is… would it not be inconvenient to eat someone covered in fabrics?" Her brow furrowed slightly. "And then there was the blood…."

The Inu-no-Taishou tried to decide if she would rather be eaten than lie with him, or simply wanted to understand a subject in which she had no training. "The scent of blood is entrancing to many youkai. And then this?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders. He shoved her lightly, and she fell on her back beneath him.

Izayoi's eyes flickered over the powerful male pinning her to the ground and the face hovering near her own. He could see comprehension dawn in her face, even a flash of joy at understanding something new, before she turned her face away. "There must be some mistake," she whispered.

"Really?" the daiyoukai questioned. _Do I have to explain_ again?

"Not on your part," she amended. "I mean… my father and the head monk... they must have gotten something wrong."

He blinked at her, then broke into a barking laugh. "Tell me, Izayoi," he finally answered her, "is your father an idiot?"

She eyed him dubiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Simple." The Inu-no-Taishou suspected the heat she lit in his stomach was escaping into his gaze. "A protected maiden may not understand the way you look – the way you looked and smelled when I found you – but it speaks a language older than words." A soft sound escaped him as he looked at her again. "No male, particularly one who has sired children, could mistake it – unless, of course, he is a great fool?"

Izayoi's face flushed as she took his meaning. "No," she agreed softly, "my father is not a fool." She took control of her breathing again and looked back into his eyes. "I apologize for the confusion, Lord of the West." A flash of grief crossed her face. "The previous sacrificial maidens… We recovered only bones, so I assumed…" She bowed her head.

The inuyoukai growled; he could feel his eyes turning red at that news. "Then they were eaten either after or instead of mating," he bit out. "Having met the bear youkai, I suppose either is possible." With another low growl, he wrestled his temper back under control. "But I assure you, the intent is _not_ for me to kill you."

The princess looked into the distance for a moment, then smiled up at him sadly. "Will you? When it's finished, I mean… will you kill me?"

"…Excuse me?"

The pained smile lingered as she went on. "I mean nothing against you, but… given the choice, would you not choose a swift death at a stranger's hand over a slow one, cast out by your own?" When he failed to muster a comment, she explained. "A human woman who has lain with a youkai is regarded as a criminal. She is cast out to die as soon as her crime is discovered; if a half-breed was born of her, it is killed before her eyes." She held his gaze earnestly. "Please, Lord Inu-no-Taishou. Please spare me that."

The daiyoukai felt his temper rising out of control. "I could also free you," he pointed out, in what may have been a snarl. "Why should I accept a sacrifice from those who treat their own so barbarically?" _It is one thing for humans to ostracize our mortal lovers and hanyou offspring, but to slaughter them?_

"You might as well," she informed him. The same bittersweet smile still clung to her face. "Even if you let me go, no one would believe that I had not been tainted. I would still suffer the same fate." Her smile widened a bit. "So please. Accept our offering, have mercy on my people, and let me die to some purpose."

… _She's actually serious!_ He sat up sharply, pulling her with him. "They sent you to your death!" he growled. "What madness could drive you to defend them?" His aura was darkening, and he knew she sensed it, but that smile never wavered.

"We expect no less of any man who becomes a soldier," Izayoi pointed out. "Should I lack the same courage merely because I am a woman?"

The Inu-no-Taishou bared his fangs. "A soldier who completes his duty and returns home is welcome, not cast out to die for his efforts."

"The world is unfair," she agreed willingly enough. "But all the same, I love my people; it does not matter if they will not love me."

The great inuyoukai shook his head in disbelief. _This fool lord has offered me the greatest treasure I have yet seen – and I doubt he even knows it._ With a slash of his claws, he freed the serene princess from her bonds and helped her to her feet. He glanced down at her hands, so delicate in his powerful ones, then held her eyes once more. "I will have no dealings with a man who cannot dare to face me," he informed her. A smile tugged at his lips. "But the princess who looks me in the eyes and pleads for those who wronged her… her, I will deal with."

Without even hearing his proposal – vastly superior to hers – she smiled with relief and squeezed his hands. "Thank you."

"I have two paths to present you," he told her, "but first, there are two things you must know." She nodded eagerly. "The first is that you have been misinformed: I require no sacrifices to keep the mortals in my territory unharmed." Her sweet lips fell into a small 'o,' and he laughed softly. "Not all youkai hate humans, just as not all humans hate youkai. Some are indifferent to the other kind, and some are disposed to like them."

Izayoi had the objectivity to laugh. "I hope you were not insulted by the offering, then."

"Hm," was all he said to that. Even when a blatant mistake had been made, it was hard to be offended when Fate handed him a woman like this one. He stroked one thumb over her small hand, amazed at how soft she was. "The second thing you must know, Princess Izayoi, is that not all villages are like your own." His lip curled in a silent snarl. "I will not lie, lovers of youkai and their hanyou children rarely have an easy life; nevertheless, few go so far as to kill them. And," he growled, "in the core of my own lands, a wife or child of mine _will_ be treated with respect."

The princess's mouth worked silently for a moment as she tried to process this. She finally glanced down at their joined hands, then smiled up at him. "The world is a better place than I had thought," she said softly, with no trace of bitterness.

He laughed softly and shook his head; utterly unshakable, just as a miko should be. "And as I said, I have two paths in it to offer you." Seeing that she was paying attention, he released one hand to point westward. "You have a great spiritual talent, Izayoi, and the potential to become a powerful miko. Any temple that trains priestesses would gladly take you in and complete your studies. There is one not an hour's flight from here where you could have lodging, training, and the chance to protect your fellow mortals. It is a harder life than that of a princess, yet I think you could thrive in it."

Her dark eyes shone at the prospect, but she refrained from comment until hearing both options. "And the second path?"

The Inu-no-Taishou brought his free hand up to stroke her cheek, careful not to catch her with his claws. "I want you," he said huskily. Just watching her blush at his tone sent heat coursing through his veins. "I would take you with me, back to the mountains I call home, and make you my mate – but only if you wish it." He raise her hand to his lips without breaking eye contact. "Tell me 'yes' or 'no' without fear," he assured her softly. _Tell me 'yes.'_

Izayoi returned his gaze intently, as if trying to see into his soul; he couldn't say whether or not she possessed that skill. After a moment, she lowered her and hid her thoughts behind her hair. Through the hand he still held, he could feel her pulse racing beneath the quiet deliberation. "Would it be better for my people if I went with you?"

" _No_ ," the daiyoukai growled, "none of that." Before she could protest, he went on. "I will treat them like any other humans in my lands – that much, you have already won for them, and there is no more to win." He did not bother to mention his personal dislike of these mortals; she knew it, and he knew she knew it. "You have done enough for your people, Izayoi. Make this choice for yourself."

She nodded her acceptance of his ruling and turned her gaze out into the distance. "If I became yours," she murmured, "could I continue my studies?" When he did not immediately answer, she smiled softly. "You asked me to choose for myself, Lord of the West. This is part of the choosing for me."

He shook his head and laughed softly. _Stubborn woman._ But then again, this meant she was considering his proposal. "It could be arranged."

A small pink tongue darted out to lick her lips, then she nodded shakily and gripped his hand in return. "I will be yours," she whispered.

A thrill of elation ran through him, but he checked it quickly. _Humans shelter their women,_ he cautioned himself. _I must be sure she understands her choice._ Much as he desired her, he wanted Izayoi to be his fairly. "You are certain?" he asked heavily. His mouth quirked into a smile. "Once I have you in my home, I might not be able to let you go. Are you truly prepared to go with a man you have only just met? To leave your home and kin for a distant place, never to see them again? To share his home and his bed, and give yourself to him?"

He didn't know what response to expect, but a peal of laughter was _not_ it. Izayoi smiled calmly up at him and squeezed his hand again. "If I were not, then my mother wasted a great deal of time on me." She hesitated briefly, then edged a bit closer. "I have known you less than an hour, Inu-no-Taishou… but I think I would rather be yours than wed any man I know of."

The great dog bared his teeth in a smile. "Then mine you shall be… Izayoi." He gently lifted her chin and claimed her sweet lips with his. Her mouth tasted better than her blood, especially as she parted her lips to return his attentions. The first brush of her tongue against his brought a low growl rumbling from his chest; feeling her tremble in response, he drew her into his arms and steadily deepened their kiss. She was a quick learner, he noted with pleasure. She would be an exceptional priestess – and mate.

He would have loved to continue like this, but when her fingers nestled into the fur of his draped tails, he had to draw back. Her eyes fluttered open again, surprised. He answered her silent question with a rueful grin. "That fur is my own tails, Izayoi." He caressed the side of her face. "Youkai retain a few traits in every form we take."

"And… it is impolite to touch the tail?"

He laughed softly. "It is more that the tail is quite sensitive – like one's lips or neck." He ran a bold finger over her lips to emphasize his meaning; the feeling of said lips curving into a smile under his finger was surprisingly pleasant. "And now is not the time."

Her eyes became thoughtful again. "How so?"

His lip curled back in a trace of a snarl. "Because we are within your father's lands, Izayoi. And I will not leave the evidence of our mating here, where your people will scorn you for it." He tugged the medallion free of her obi and threw it beside her bonds. "Let them know their sacrifice has been accepted. The rest is none of their concern."

She responded to his natural ferocity with compassion, not fear, gently cupping his face and kissing his curled lip. "I will always love them," she whispered, "yet you have every right to be angry." She stroked his cheek as she withdrew her hands, smiling softly. "Let us leave here, Lord Inu-no-Taishou, before there can be a need for conflict."

He bowed his agreement, then looked to the sky. "Are you afraid of heights, Lady Izayoi?"

She followed his gaze serenely. "I suppose there is only one way to know."

So the great dog general swept his sacrificial maiden into his arms and leapt into the air. Since she rested comfortably in his arms all through their flight, it was agreed that Izayoi was not afraid of heights.


End file.
